Realize
by SaKuRa-cHaN41
Summary: When Ryoma REALIZE he is falling in love with Sakuno...Read to find out...


Title: Realize

Full Summary: When Ryoma REALIZE he is falling in love with Sakuno...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Realize:

At the Seigaku:

"Nya! I miss Sakuno-chan since she move to the wildcats." Eiji said.

"Eiji, we must respect her decision. That's the place where she belongs. And beside you must also respect your girlfriend decision since your girlfriend and Sakuno is sister just like Fuji." Oishi said.

"Yeah! Oishi is right Eiji. If we love them we must both respect them." Fuji said with a smile.

"I wonder how Ryoma felt after Sakuno left." Momo asked Eiji.

"Well, there is only one thing he felt sad. "Eiji a sure it.

Momo sighed. "Ah young love! Young love." Momo said.

While Ryoma...

"It is so different why I am feeling like something is missing this day?" Ryoma asked himself.

While thinking Ryoma saw Sakuno in his vision.

"Why is it I saw her?" Ryoma asked himself again.

"Is it because Sakuno is not here?" Ryoma again asked.

"It's like if I don't see her smile or her voice it seems like my day is not perfect. Every time I saw that my day is perfect that I don't want the time will move." Ryoma said.

Ryoma put his Ipod on his 2 ear and listen...

At the East High:

I sighed. "It seems like I miss him so much. I wanted to tell him that I love him but it must be boys who said that first right." I asked herself.

"Every time I saw him it like I want to stop the time and looking at him forever. Seeing those beautiful eyes, seeing him playing tennis it made me happy." I said to herself.

Sakuno got her Ipod and listen to the music:

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is, Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now_

_Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by.. Didn't I tell you_

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No its never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you.

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now._

_It's not always the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you could meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized_

OoOoOOo

Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now

After the 2 of them listening to Realize song they feel that they need to let each other to know how they feel.

Ryoma go to the East High after the practice.

While Ryoma's is waiting in the gate, he saw Sakuno' s car.

"Sakuno." Ryoma said.

Sakuno stop the car." Ryoma." "You're here. But why?" Sakuno asked with confusion.

"I wanted to tell you something." Ryoma said ignoring her question.

Sakuno go out on her car to face to face with Ryoma. "What is it?" Sakuno asked.

"I...I...."Ryoma stuttered.

"I what?" Sakuno said with a confused look.

"I realize that my day is not perfect without your smile your beautiful voice and your most beautiful face."

" If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now." Ryoma sing.

"And I Love You Sakuno! Will you be my girlfriend?" Ryoma asked.

"Ryoma, I don't know how to answer this but every time I saw your handsome face seeing you playing tennis I want to stop the time just looking at you like that. "I said.

It's not always the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you could meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

"I Love You Too Ryoma! And Yes I will." Sakuno said.

Ryoma was happy and hug Sakuno tightly and Sakuno hug him back too.

And after that Ryoma kiss Sakuno on the lips and Sakuno response it.

And They Live A Happy Ever After.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: hi....eVeRyoNe h0pe u eNjoy it....nD please leave some review......

aNd please read my other st0Ries....

Nd I hope u will leave some review after reading my stories like Never Say Goodbye, The Royal Family Has Arrived and this...pleaes leave some review...

Thank You So Much...

You'll Be Blessed.


End file.
